Catching Air
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: Max:'When I was up on that tower the first time, I couldn't help wishing Fang was with me. Sounds corny, no' ONESHOT, FAX


Anyways, MR3 was awesome, yes. And this would be a fic based off of that. XD

Summary: "When I was up on that tower the first time, I couldn't help wishing Fang was with me. Sounds corny, no?" R&R

**--BEWARE!Spoilers for _Maximum Ride 3_--**

**Catching Air**

When I was up on that tower the first time, I couldn't help wishing Fang was with me.

Sounds corny, no?

"Nice view..." Fang said with a smug on his face, leaning on the railing as the wind blew his hair in every direction. I smiled, glad to have this second chance. Below, with my raptor-like vision, I could see the rest of the flock looking up at us, waving. The sun was starting to set behind us, and the lights of Paris flickering on like lightning-bugs awakening when evening falls.

Whoa. I've never sounded so poetic in my life. The artsiness of France was really wearing off on me.

At least the flock was reunited once again: quirks and all.

Closing my eyes, I could feel Fang's gaze on me. His hand rested on my left hip, and I felt easier under his touch.

_"We've got to get you ready for your daaattteeee..." Nudge giggled, drawing out the word date. I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to stick out my tongue like a-well, like a 12-year-old. Angel joined in on the giggling as they looked at my 3 best outfits...which wasn't saying much considering I was an on-the-run-avian-hybrid-mutant. I don't exactly have time to read _Cosmo_ or stuff._

_"It's not a date." I huffed, a scowl on my face._

_"Sure it's not," Angel snickered as the giggles started up again._

_Nudge adapted a serious face, flipping my hair around as if deciding how to style it. I slapped her hand away in a sisterly way._

_"Enough." I pouted._

_"She so loves him," Angel confirmed with some more giggles. _

_Nudge's grin grew. She spread her arms out wide. "She looooovvves him 'this much'."_

_My eyes widened. Fang told them about that!? I was so gonna knock his head against the wall._

_"Fang didn't tell us," Nudge corrected. Oh great, just what the flock needs, another mind-reader. "Someone commented on the blog about it," she smiled smugly._

_That blog of his. I growled internally. The younger girls just giggled some more and prepped me up for my "date"._

And now here I was. On a date. In less than a month, I've had more dates than I've ever had in my whole life. Though, that could be because of that whole, growing-up-in-a-lab thing.

Though a date up here on the Eiffel Tower was nice. The Tower was closed for the night, and Fang and I had flown up to the top. Security wasn't built to stop kids with wings.

A strong breeze blew in our faces, and I had the strong urge to jump and just take off, circle the city. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind whip my hair around.

"Going to pull a Rose from Titanic?" Fang asked. I smirked.

"Maybe..."

Then I leaped from the top, my wings bursting out of my windbreaker and catching the air. I looked behind me as Fang jumped too, his dark wings spreading wide as he sped toward me. The tips of his wings brushed mine, and we flew in unison, high above the city. The previously blinkling lights were now steady, and I felt myself gasp in awe. Paris was beautiful at night, but not many got to see it from our point of view.

We circled over the city, just enjoying each other's company, not talking. Which was something Fang did a lot of...me, not so much. Every time we beat our wings, Fang brushed his up and down against mine. I smiled and we headed back to the Eiffel Tower after a while.

Landing on the top gracefully (well, almost), there was just enough room for the both of us.

"Well, nice date so far," Fang teased, giving me a crooked smile. I rolled my eyes but my world brightened a little more, and a small grin couldn't help but appear.

"Not nice enough, I thought cliqued romantic dinners atop the Eiffel Tower included dinner?" I teased him back. Hah.

In a mocking manner, Fang dug his pockets as if he was looking for food in them. He pulled out a piece of gum and held it out to me.

"How's that?" He joked, smirking.

"Hilarious." I replied.

"Well, we don't want you to get fat. Who want's an obese avian-hybrid for a girlfriend?" He elbowed me gently.

Rolling my eyes yet again, I could help but feel lighter at the word "girlfriend". That was a word almost never spoken when talking about me.

"Haha, you're funny. I can see why the girls drool all over you," I sarcastically bit back playfully.

"Careful Max, want a bucket?"

Ugh. Ok, so he looked really good tonight. And his hair looked good styled in a messy yet actually combed fashion. I scowled at him, opening my mouth to speak.

And he kissed me...again. And hopefully this one wouldn't have the same results as the last...better, I hoped.

But I couldn't think very well. He was drawing circles with his hand on that soft spot I have between my wings, and his other arm was pulling me closer, and his lips were just so warm.

Eh, well. I could throw him off the tower later.

* * *

A/N: I wouldn't go so far as to say this is my best piece of work or something, but I think it's darn good. Personally, I liked the ending. And Fang. Though I'm a little biased there considering I wrote the piece and Fang's my boyfriend. Well, in my imagination he is at least. Me and Max can share. 

REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER ONESHOT!

I'll be updating _Uncharted Destination_ soon. Never fear. :D


End file.
